


Haunted

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Poppy has Tora over for a scary movie night. Quincey unwittingly agrees to attend a haunted house.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 44
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be two-three chapters. Just fun fluff. I was thinking about all the stuff I might miss out on this october due to Covid and it made me really sad so I thought screw it. If I can't enjoy it, I'll live vicariously through fictional characters :P
> 
> Let me know what you think! :) Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Song fic: Don't Fear the Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult

Poppy gripped Tora’s hand tighter, his arms squeezing her reassuringly in response as she pressed further back into his chest. Her head turning away from the tv so she could bury it in his shoulder. She peeked at the screen, and still jumped and squeaked when the dripping, long haired, pale girl rushed the screen like Poppy knew she would. Poppy felt Tora’s chuckle more than heard it, her back bouncing against his chest as it shook with amusement. “What?” she asked, tilting her face towards him.

Tora pulled the blanket further up her body, tucking it around her as she cuddled with him, her body resting between his legs, his back leaning against the arm rest of the couch. He hooked his arm around her, hauling her higher on his chest with a forearm tucked under her breasts, dropping a kiss on her cheek, “nothing, you’re just cute s’all. Don’t get why ya insist on watching these movies when they scare ya so much.”

She smiled at him, “because Tora! It’s October! It’s almost Halloween! You have to watch scary movies in October! Oooo, I just love the fall so much and Halloween is the best part.”

He smiled back at her, enjoying the way the candlelight played over her excited face in the dark room. She’d very assertively told him earlier in the month that scary movies must be watched in the dark with a candle and a blanket. He’d been excited to play along thinking it was a ploy for sex until he’d realized she actually wanted to watch the movie she’d picked. This was the ninth time this month she’d invited him over for movie night. He should be disappointed about the sex but really, it’d been fun watching her reactions and he’d never pass up the opportunity to hold her and just cuddle. “Why’d ya love it so much Bobby?”

She snuggled back into his chest, digging her shoulders into him as she got comfortable, grabbing both his hands, sliding her fingers between his as her palms settled on the backs of his hands before she yanked on them, wrapping his arms around her. “What’s not to love Tora? The leaves change and paint the world in warm colours. The weather is perfect, not too warm or cold, just, perfect. I get to wear all my favourite sweaters and scarves and boots and you can just feel something is coming. Everyone is happy because they know winter is coming and it’s the last chance to enjoy the outdoors before we all hibernate. And I’ve been loving our walks in the woods when you take me back to Moonbright. The crunching noise of dry leaves underfoot? What’s better than that? Not to mention Halloween and all the excitement leading up to it! There’s so much to do! Hayrides and pumpkin pie and dress up and scary movies and fun with friends and Thanksgiving and haunted houses and corn mazes and ooooh,” she squeezed his hands, “I just love it all!”

Tora’s lips upturned into a small grin as they pressed against the top of her head, her hair smelled different, he breathed in deeper, his grin widening. She wasn’t kidding, she was crazy about this season, her hair smelled like pumpkin spice, he dropped his head to her shoulder, kissing the exposed skin of her neck. She smelled like caramel. “Ya change your soap sweetheart?”

She nodded, her eyes now glued to the tv as the freaky looking cousin it girl pulled some guy through a tv. He bit his lip to prevent him from laughing at how enraptured she looked. Fuck he loved this woman. He hadn’t told her, wasn’t planning on it but he’d admit it to himself; she was just so damn adorable. He let her watch the end of the movie, content, knowing she’d want him to sleepover tonight after this. She always clung to him at night if they’d seen something scary; telling him his presence and his arms around her kept the nightmares away. He still couldn’t quite figure out why she put herself through it if she knew it was gonna upset her. She seemed to enjoy it though.

Poppy turned off the tv as the credits rolled, leaning her head against his shoulder, tilting her face up towards him. “Hey Tora, will you stay over tonight?” she asked softly.

He smirked at her, “of course Bobby, I gotta keep the boogeyman away don’t I?” he teased her, tickling her sides, she shrieked in delight, her legs rising, her knees tucking into herself as she squirmed, trying to escape his fingers. He dropped his mouth to her ear, his fingers stilling, “ya know I’ll always protect ya sweetheart, even from bad dreams.”

Poppy beamed at him, looping her arm around the back of his neck, dragging his head down for a kiss. His hands slid against her, one reaching under her to squeeze her bottom, the other coming up to fondle a breast as he deepened the kiss. She bit him. “Stop that! We were having a nice moment,” she said, swatting his hands away, her voice light, a smile on her lips.

He rolled his eyes, smirking at her, his hands settling over her stomach, “can’t help it Bobby, ya feel too good,” he teased.

She sighed, settling back against him, “so I want to go to a haunted house this weekend, Erdene and I were looking at an ad online for it yesterday, well I mean it’s not a house, it’s a haunted corn field in Moonbright. I know you don’t like feeling trapped so I know haunted houses are off the table but Tora, would you go with me? Since it’s outside?” She asked hopefully, giving his forearms a squeeze.

He kissed the top of her head, “sorry to disappoint ya sweetheart but no. I don’t think that’s a good idea. You have fun though and call me after so I can come chase the nightmares away. I’ll even bring ya a pumpkin muffin to make it up to ya.”

She pouted, “why not? I thought for sure you’d be okay since there’s no confined spaces,” she was whining and she knew it but she had been so excited about sharing this with him. She looked forward to these kinds of fall activities all year round.

He frowned, staring at a spot on the wall in front of her, above her head, “think about it Poppylan. Ya really think having people popping out at me in the dark while you’re screaming and terrified is a good idea? Ya might enjoy scaring yourself but I don’t wanna see ya like that. I also don’t wanna wind up hitting anyone outta reflex and ruin how ya feel about this shit.” He sighed, looking down at her, she’d tilted her face towards him. “Don’t put me through that sweetheart.”

Her eyes softened, she felt awful, she had never thought about it that way, haunted houses had always just been fun for her. She had never even paused to think about how haunted Tora already was, of course he wouldn’t think of putting himself though that as ‘fun’. “Tora,” she sat up and twisted to face him, taking his hand in hers, pressing his palm to the side of her face, her palm pressed over his, nuzzling it, “I’m so sorry, you’re right I wasn’t thinking.”

One side of his mouth lifted in amusement, she didn’t need to beat herself up over his demons, it wasn’t her fault he was fucked up, “it’s fine sweetheart, how ‘bout this, I’ll drive ya there, make Quincey go with ya, so ya have someone to hold on to. You have your fun and I’ll wait in the car so ya can tell me all about it as soon as you’re done?”

She beamed at him, “and then a diner for pumpkin pie! I know the perfect spot! You’ll love it!” she exclaimed.

He pulled her to him, pressing a firm kiss to her mouth, encouraging her to settle onto his lap, her legs on either side of his hips, as her arms came to up to wrap around his neck “whatever ya want sweetheart,” he muttered against her mouth, “I just want ya to be happy and enjoy your fall.” He kissed her again, his fingers digging into her bottom as he squeezed.

She giggled, pulling away from his mouth, “I’m always happy when I’m with you Tora,” she expressed sincerely, holding his gaze. He leaned in, capturing her mouth again, sitting up, bending forward, pressing her back into the couch cushions as he climbed on top of her. He wanted to see what the rest of her body would look like in the candlelight.

~ ~ ~

Hours later, Poppy was sprawled across him, her little hand pressed against his chest, her head resting over his heart, her leg hooked over his thigh, under the blanket, sleeping soundly. Tora stared at the ceiling, one hand tucked under his head, his opposite arm wrapped around her, holding her to him, enjoying the feel of their skin on skin embrace. He felt bad that he couldn’t give her what she wanted. He had no doubt that she accepted it, just like she accepted everything else about him but he felt bad about all the sacrifices she always seemed to have to make to be with him. He wasn’t exactly able to give her a normal relationship.

He sighed heavily, the scent of her calming him as he closed his eyes. He loved their sleepovers. He secretly wished she’d watch scary movies every night. He’d never tell her but he slept better with her. He might help keep her nightmares away, but she kept his demons at bay. He squeezed her a little tighter, he was haunted by his past but enchanted by the future he held in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil Cackling* I am Erdene. I hope you laugh as much reading this as I did writing it. I can not wait to read your reactions! Enjoy! 
> 
> Songs:  
> Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival (All four characters)  
> Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell (Quincey)  
> Witchy Woman by The Eagles (Tora thinking about Poppy)

Quincey gazed out the back window of Tora’s car, his eyes narrowing. What in the world? Where the hell were they going? Tora had promised him dinner with the girls. He didn’t realize they were leaving the city to do it. “Poppy, where are we dining this evening?” he asked, leaning forward to tap on her shoulder. She had pulled the front seat all the way forward for him after Tora had insisted Quincey get in the back as shotgun in his car was always reserved for her.

Poppy grinned, twisting in her seat to look at the blonde behind her, “a great little ma and pop place my Dad used to take me to, you won’t like the aesthetic Quincey but I promise the food is great.”

Erdene chimed in, flicking her violet ponytail over her hoodie covered shoulder, “screw dinner, I’m stoked for the haunt!” she exclaimed, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Quincey paled, haunt? What haunt? What on earth was Erdene spewing? “Uh, I think you’re mistaken honey. We’re just having dinner, aren’t we Tora?” he asked, bewildered.

Poppy whipped her head around to face Tora, “you didn’t tell him?” she hissed.

Tora smirked at her, momentarily looking away from the road in front of him, “fuck no. Ya think he’d be here if I’d told him the truth? Quince is a fucking coward. Tried to crawl into bed with me when we were ten after watching fucking ‘Signs’.” He explained. Erdene burst out laughing.

Quincey sputtered behind them, “TORA! Signs is a terrifying film! Oh my god, I still can’t watch that movie! PG-13 is not a high enough rating for that horror encapsulating drama! Once was enough thank you _very_ much. I will never watch that movie again as long as I live. That cornfield though. Good lord. The idea of those th-things just appearing out of the stalks like that? Oh my, my heart is a flutter just thinking about it!” Quincey wasn’t quite sure what he’d said but some part of his outburst had sent Erdene into a full on cackle and Poppy was being very tight lipped. Tora was grinning sadistically.

Poppy pinned her large boyfriend with a death glare, “Tora, you’re a real ass, ya know that?”

He reached over and patted her thigh without looking away from the road, his smile growing wider, “I know sweetheart, I know.” He told her as he chuckled.

Poppy spun in her seat, Erdene was laughing so hard she had tears in the corners of her eyes, “Erdene, stop, you’re being cruel too. Quinceton has no idea what’s about to happen.”

Quincey did _not_ like the ominous sound of that, “Poppylan, I demand you explain what’s going on right now! What has this,” he leaned forward to jab Tora in the shoulder, “sadistic brute tricked me into agreeing to?” He asked, trying desperately to keep the panic out of his voice.

Poppy’s face was pained, “well – uh, you see Quin-”

Erdene cut her off, “We’re going to a haunted corn maze!” she exclaimed before tumbling into another fit of giggles, “ _all_ the things are gonna pop out and getcha!” she shouted, reaching over to tickle the scaredy cat.

Quincey jumped in surprise, his eyes panicked, his mouth gaping as Erdene attacked him, before grabbing her wrists, preventing her wiggling fingers from reaching him, “oh good lord, absolutely not! Tora! I demand you turn this vehicle around this instant! We are not going to a god damn spook show!” He turned to look between Poppy and Erdene, “Ladies, I will refund you the money for your tickets and treat you to dinner to make it up to you but there is absolutely no way I am agreeing to this!”

Tora laughed, “Cowboy up chickenshit. You’re going.”

~ ~ ~

Forty minutes later Quincey was shivering in line, still internally cursing Tora for the betrayal, Erdene on one side of him, Poppy on the other, her hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. He’d been absolutely beside himself with horror when he’d been informed Tora would not be joining them. Gah! This was so unfair. How could he be expected to subject himself to this without his bodyguard? Well, screw Tora! If something popped out at him he was sacrificing Poppy and running for his damn life. He looked over at Erdene who kept glancing at him and then cackling like the witch she was. Poppy was at least showing some human decency. He edited his plan. He would happily toss _Erdene_ towards anything that popped out at him, _then_ Poppy.

“Next group!” one of the farm workers shouted as Erdene jostled them towards the front of the line and the maze entrance, “just the three of ya?” the burly man in plaid asked eyeing the obviously petrified blonde man before him. When the two girls nodded at him he began explaining the rules, “okay, the theme this year is butchery, so be prepared for blood, this is a maze but ya can’t get lost, if you go the wrong way, an actor will uh ‘redirect’ you to the right path. Unfortunately, because of the way this is set up, once ya go in the only way out is the end,” he pointed further down the wall of corn to where a giggling group of girls were poking fun at their scared friend as they exited the maze. “If ya need out due to a medical emergency just say code red-”

“CODE RED!” Quincey cried, his eyes wild with terror.

The farmer eyed him quizzically, “ya, that’s right, just say code red to any of the actors and they’ll help you.”

Quincey paled, “No! I meant, code red, right now! I’m having a heart attack as we speak. These women are holding me against my will!” he cried, his eyes welling with tears.

The farmer howled with laughter, “oh you’re a funny one aren’t ya?” he looked at the beautiful women hanging off his arms, he definitely wouldn’t mind being ‘held against his will’ by those two, “Well, have fun!” He said, stepping aside to usher the group into the maze.

“Nooo!” Quincey cried as Erdene and Poppy dragged him into the corn filled abyss. He was going to hyperventilate, he just knew it. Oh sweet baby jesus this could not be happening!

Poppy sighed, feeling awful for Quincey, the poor man was scared out of his skin, she shot a glance at Erdene, the wide shit eating grin informing her that the woman was the epitome of schadenfreude. Poppy was willing to bet Erdene was going to enjoy watching Quincey more than the maze tonight. They had taken roughly thirty steps, their trek so far rather uneventful aside from the whimpering noises Quincey kept making every few seconds or so. She grinned, the thrill of what they were doing filling her. She loved this stuff, it made her absolutely giddy with excitement and adrenaline fueled fear. She could feel her heart starting to pound as they moved further and further away from the light of the entrance, her eyes beginning to adjust to the dark.

~ ~ ~

Tora took another drag of his cigarette as he leaned against the trunk of the car, cringing a little as another terrified scream filled the night air. He didn’t understand Poppy at all. Sometimes he wondered if the woman was just as fucked up as he was. Whenever they’d watch a boxing match she was always so into it, making wild upper cuts from the couch, yelling at the tv as to how her favoured fighter could take out his opponent. Frustration always bubbling when they ignored her advice. She was so engrossed by the matches he’d actually asked her once rather seriously if she was aware they couldn’t hear her. She’d chucked a pillow at him, never looking away from the screen. For someone who disapproved of his own violent tendencies as much as she did, she was way too enamoured with bloody MMA and boxing matches. What the fuck did it matter if a fight took place inside a ring or on the street? What was the fucking difference? It was still a fight wasn’t it?

He sighed, and now this. He really didn’t mind her desire to scare herself silly, it benefitted him just fine but he couldn’t understand it for the life of him. How could someone who bought rainbow notebooks, had a unicorn phone case and owned a shirt that said ‘dream big little mermaid’ also be so into, well, blood and gore and monsters and ghosts and fucking demons? He wanted to kick himself as another thought occurred to him. Why the fuck was he questioning her weird ass hobbies? He should be grateful to whoever had hooked her on the dark shit. It definitely explained why she was into him. Fuck. If she wasn’t so into violence and things that went bump in the night he would have probably never had a chance at her.

A frightened squeak pulled him from his thoughts, a teen jumping back a foot as Tora caught her staring before hustling off with her friends. Oh ya, he _was_ the monster that went bump in the night to some people, he thought, the burn of his cigarette illuminating his glowing golden eyes and the hard angles of his face. Fuck his face, fuck his life, and fuck teens, he was the fucking boogeyman for a lot of grown ass men. He was pretty sure he’d even scared Vince on the rare occasion and that guy was the definition of ‘monster’. He exhaled smoke, tilting his head back. Well that settled it; he’d encourage her ridiculous fetish for scaring herself as much as possible. The woman had a screw loose for wanting to share her bed and her life with him but fuck if he didn’t love her for it.

~ ~ ~

Quincey squealed in terror, hooking his thigh over Erdene’s waist, his arms about her shoulders as he tried to climb up her body in an attempt to get away from the hands reaching for him from within the corn. GAH! There were so many god damn fingers! Tears welled in his eyes, how dare they touch his Armani jacket with their oily extremities?! When the first one had brushed his shoulder he’d screamed like a little girl as Poppy and Erdene snickered. Poppy had jumped when one had finally grazed her but Erdene just kept cackling as the disembodied hands brushed against her. She wasn’t the least bit unnerved by anything so far this evening. She _was_ a witch. He’d been right. She should be part of this freaky circus of a maze not touring it! She shoved him off her, “get a grip man. You are a man aren’t cha?” Erdene teased mercilessly.

Poppy wrapped her arm around his waist, “it’s okay Quincey, ignore her, I’m here, they won’t get you, I’ll protect you,” she cooed, repeating the comforting words Tora had said to her last night in bed as they continued down the dark shadowed path before them. Her fingers dug into him, betraying her own fear.

They had taken another twenty paces, nothing happening aside from Quincey and Poppy jumping every time they heard a scream from elsewhere in the maze, when Erdene halted abruptly. They had stopped in front of a passageway. A wooden structure had been built into the maze. Plastic bloody body parts hung from metal meat hooks and nooses, dangling at head and shoulder height. They couldn’t see the other end in the yawning darkness ahead of them. Poppy giggled, she could hear Tora’s voice in her head, a resounding ‘fuck that,’ echoing in her brain as Erdene plowed in, a severed head bouncing off her shoulder, a huge shit-eating grin on her face. Poppy dragged a very reluctant, weak kneed Quincey in after her.

“Poppy,” Quincey moaned, clutching the sleeve of her sweater as they moved further into the tunnel, the little light afforded to them disappearing completely. “I’m right here Quincey,” she assured him, patting his hand comfortingly in the pitch black that surrounded them.

“Guys you have to crawl,” Erdene’s voice floated to them from somewhere up ahead. Poppy held a hand out in front of her, feeling around in the dark until she hit a wall. She dragged Quincey down with her as she crouched, searching for the exit. The half wall ended at standing thigh height. It was a good thing Tora hadn’t come with them. He would have had her head for this, so much for no confined spaces.

Quincey pressed himself against her side, keeping them shoulder to shoulder, “Quincey, I love you and I’m sorry, but you have to let go. There’s only enough room for one of us at a time,” she explained calmly. He whimpered, “do you want to go first or do you want me to?” she asked the gloom in the direction she hoped was his face.

“You! Oh god honey, definitely you!” He cried, shoving her towards the burrow.

Poppy chortled softly at his expense and she lowered herself to her hands and knees, crawling forwards into the enclosed space. She had only made it a few feet before she felt Quincey’s hand clamp around her ankle, holding her in place. She rolled her eyes, “Quincey I’m right here, it’s okay.”

His petrified voice came from much further behind her, “just hurry it up! I want to get the hell out of here!”

She frowned, “well you’ve gotta let go of my ankle then,” she said as he tugged on her again when she tried to move forward.

“What are you talking about I’m not touching y-” They both started shrieking as realization dawned on them at the same time. Poppy yanked her foot from the boogeyman’s grasp as she crawled for her life through the rest of the passageway, hearing Quincey not far behind her, whimpering, crying out as his face hit the same cobweb she’d just plowed through.

Once the walls opened around her she pressed her back against the plywood partition, breathing hard, trying to slow her heart rate as she waited for Quincey to emerge. “Poppy! I hate you! I hate you!” he screeched, “You and Tora belong together you sadistic, traitorous monsters! How could you _do_ this to me?” He wailed, pulling himself from the tunnel.

Poppy scowled, well that wasn’t very nice. Fine. The jerk could get through the rest of the tunnel on his own. She stepped forward, pushing her way through the next part of the channel, grateful that Tora had opted out once again. What she hoped was the final stretch was almost suffocating, blow up walls pressed together, it felt like she was trying to push her way through a balloon pit. The walls strained against her, restricting her movements as she pushed through the obsidian that stretched before her.

Quincey huffed in frustration; it was still pitch black, “Poppy? Poppy where are you darling? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I’m just scared witless.” He apologized; he waited for a response, groping around in the dark for her, growing more and more uneasy as the seconds ticked by and she didn’t respond. He blanched. He couldn’t find her. “Oh god,” he sucked in a shaky breath, “please don’t leave me,” he moaned.

Poppy pushed through the last of the tunnel only to shriek and jump back in fear when she was greeted by a short man in a terrifyingly real pig mask wielding a chainsaw towards her. Erdene erupted in laughter as she waited for her companions, delighted by Poppy’s reaction. She’d jumped a little when she’d seen him too, even she’d admit the pig mask was scary. It looked less like a mask and more like the guy was actually wearing a decapitated pig head over his own. “Yo, buddy, our friend is still in there, ya gotta get him. Please. It’d be so goooood.” Erdene insisted, whipping out her phone to film twinkle toes. The actor nodded before disappearing into the tunnel.

Poppy came to stand beside Erdene, “and Quincey thinks I’m a monster,” she muttered under her breath, only the teensiest bit excited to the see Quincey’s reaction after the way he’d spoken to her.

Quincey pushed his way through the darkness, not even trying to hold back the tears anymore; he couldn’t believe Poppy had abandoned him! She really was as sadistic as Tora. How could she? His hands reached out, coming in contact with a small shoulder. Oh thank god. She hadn’t left him; she was here waiting for him the whole time. He sighed with relief. He held on to her as they pushed their way through the rest of the horror hole together.

Erdene had her phone ready, smiling heartlessly as Quincey emerged only to backpedal furiously, falling onto his bottom in horror when he realized who he was touching, throwing his arms up to protect himself as he screeched like a little girl, tears streaming down his face, the actor swinging a modified chainsaw towards him. He scrambled towards his companions, away from the bloody pig faced man with the chainsaw, throwing his arms around Poppy’s hips burying his face in her abdomen, still on his knees. “You evil vile bitches!” He cried over the deafening sound of the chainsaw motor.

~ ~ ~

Tora jumped as the sound of a little girl screaming reached him in the parking lot. He shuddered. What the hell was a kid doing here? The maze had been very clearly advertised for sixteen and up. He narrowed his eyes at the corn maze in the distance. Christ. Was that a fucking chainsaw he was hearing? He took it back. Poppy was outta her goddamn mind. There’s no way he could support this fucked up pastime of hers. She better hurry it the fuck up. Standing out here was really starting to give him the fucking creeps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so my little fluff fall fic ends. :) I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Songs:  
> Heathens – Twenty One Pilots  
> Bless The Broken Road – Rascal Flatts  
> October Eyes – Alt Bloom

Tora eyed Quincey with concern as he watched his three companions emerge from the dark, heading towards him. Quincey was white as a sheet and still shaking, Erdene kept glancing at him and snickering. Poppy didn’t look happy at all. “How was it?” he asked around his cigarette, from his perch on the trunk.

Quincey glared at him, yanking open the car door before getting in and slamming it behind him in a huff. Tora studied him through the rear window, the princess was definitely having a full on tantrum. Erdene belly laughed as she crawled in the backseat beside him, ‘come on diva, chill out,’ being the only words he heard before she closed her door. Poppy wrapped her arms around him, sinking into him for a hug. “That bad eh?” he mumbled pulling his cigarette from his mouth as he embraced her, careful not to get any ash on her.

Poppy sighed, “Erdene had one of the actors go out of his way to scare Quincey and I was absolutely awful and left him alone in the dark because he said something rude to me. I should have never left him. I think he’s really mad at me,” she frowned peering up at him.

He kissed her, “we’ll find a way to make it up to him. Besides, Quince needs to learn that there’s consequences when he’s a bitch. What did he say to you?” he asked, leaning back a little so she wouldn’t have to crane her head as much to look at him.

She giggled, “He said he hated me and that I’m as sadistic as you are and we’re both traitorous monsters for tricking him into this. He also called Erdene and I evil vile bitches but that was after I left him so I think we kinda deserved that one.” She explained.

Tora barked out with laughter, “Get in the car, Poppy, I’ll talk to him.” He promised, walking her to her door.

~ ~ ~

A half hour later the foursome were seated at Poppy’s diner of choice. Erdene loved it, the walls were covered in movie posters, the whole place was film themed, all the booths had a small jukebox and movie trivia cards on their tables. The restaurant was decorated for Halloween, scary movie two was playing on all three of the tvs in the small open eating room. Poppy had requested a booth for six so that Quincey and Tora wouldn’t be as cramped and so that Quincey and Erdene wouldn’t have to sit shoulder to shoulder as Quincey was still refusing to speak to her.

A waitress approached them wearing a black t-shirt, yellow strips of tape down the middle of her chest, a plastic fork taped to her stomach. Poppy cocked her head at her for a moment, trying to figure out what her costume was supposed to be. When she had lived in Moonbright she used to love coming here. It was family run and they were always so festive. The whole staff would wear Halloween costumes at work the entire month of October and then deck the place out and dress as elves in December for Christmas. “So, what’ll be be?” she asked.

“I’ll have the CIERPE DIEM salad,” Erdene replied setting her menu down on the end of the table.

The waitress chuckled, “way to ceasar the day,” she said winking at Erdene who snorted at the waitress’s terrible joke.

Poppy smiled warmly at the waitress, “I’ll have my usual Sandy,” she informed her.

Sandy smiled back at her, “one Winnie the Pooh-tine coming right up love. Thanks for dropping in by the way, we’ve missed ya around here. You having fun in the big city? Your Gran told me you got a great job up there.”

Poppy beamed at her, “ya I am, and I did. I miss you guys and this place though, don’t worry I’ll be back to visit lots. By the way, you have to tell me, what is your costume supposed to be?”

Sandy smiled at her, “Dang kiddo, I thought for sure you’d get it considering what a bookworm you are. I’m the fork in the road.” She explained jokingly.

“Robert Frost! Of course!” Poppy cried, pointing at her, finally getting it, “Oh Sandy I love it! You’ve out done yourself.” She always loved Sandy’s costumes the woman always went the extra mile, coming up with a new one every year.

Tora swung his head between the two women not understanding a word they were saying. Poppy looked happy though. Sandy turned warm eyes on him, “and what can I get for you handsome?”

Tora smirked at her, “uh”, he looked over the ridiculous names on the menu one last time, settling on the triple meat burger, “I’ll have the ‘Are ya aching?...For some bacon?”

Sandy nodded, jotting it down before turning to the surly looking blonde man, “how ‘bout you cutie?”

Quincey rolled his eyes, “I’ll have the Poltrygeist.” Sandy nodded, writing it down before collecting their menus, retreating back the way she’d come.

Poppy studied Quinceton apprehensively, she had already tried to apologize to him twice in the car on the way here but he didn’t seem at all receptive to her pleas for forgiveness. She tried once more, “Quincey, I’m really sorry. Please don’t be upset with us anymore, it was all supposed to be in good fun. We didn’t mean to upset you so badly.”

When Quincey just crossed his arms and turned up his nose at her Tora had decided he’d had enough of the drama queen, “Quince, grow up. You were an asshole first. What did ya expect her to do after ya told her ya hated her. Erdene’s a bitch, we all know it,” Erdene looked at him in feigned disgust before shrugging and rolling her eyes when Tora’s gaze dared her to challenge him on the point, “Poppy doesn’t deserve this though. Forgive her. Now.”

Quincey leaned into the table, glaring at Tora, “I’ll forgive her when I’m good and ready. Now quit giving me orders home boy or I’ll tell her about your summer with the spiders.” He snapped.

Tora leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the blonde across from him, “try it. I dare you. See what happens. I’ll give you some of your own personal experience.” He replied dryly, calling the other man’s bluff.

Erdene and Poppy were enthralled by the conversation between the two men, both wondering what had happened with spiders. Quincey finally caved under Tora’s stare, blanching at the allusion to a broken jaw, “Fine you heathen.” He turned to the brunette beside him, “I forgive you Poppy,” he huffed.

She smiled warmly at him, “and I forgive you Quincey. Now, what will it take for you to forgive Erdene?” she asked sweetly, leaning against Tora’s arm.

Erdene smirked, “Ya twinkle toes, ya gonna forgive me too?” she asked, mirroring Poppy’s snuggle, nothing loving about the movement on her part.

Quincey glared at her, “you could start by deleting the video you took.” He drawled, his tone already softening towards her.

Tora cocked a brow, “what video?” he asked, interest obvious in his tone.

Erdene had it out and playing before he’d finished the second word. Tora watched in silence as the pig faced man made a swing with his chainsaw at a terrified, shrieking Quincey before he ran for Poppy. Tora swallowed thickly. He kept his face as impassive as possible but honestly, if it had been him, he’d probably be pissed at the girls too. Erdene was ruthless. “Ya should delete that.” He agreed with Quincey.

Erdene rolled her eyes, “oh come on, it’s all in good fun and this is going to get so many hits on tiktok.” Poppy frowned, now Erdene really was taking this too far. Joking among friends was one thing. Putting Quincey on blast was another entirely.

Quincey and Tora locked eyes in a panic. That could _not_ go on the net. Vince and Quinceton would be made laughing stocks if it was ever seen by rival clans. Tora snatched Erdene’s phone and promptly deleted the video. “Log into your cloud account and delete the back up as well.” When she just crossed her arms and stared at him, Tora showed her a small taste of who he was when not with Poppy, “Now Erdene.” He ordered, his eyes cold, “I’m not playing around.” Tora growled, intimidation laced his voice, in no mood for her objections or banter. Poppy’s eyes rounded at his tone as she glanced at him.

Erdene leaned further back in her seat, her eyes widening in alarm, he had never spoken to her like that before, he sounded deadly serious. She accepted her phone back and did as he bid, showing him once it was done. “Happy?” she asked waiting until Tora nodded at her before she turned to Quincey, “I’m sorry Quince, I swear it was just meant to be in fun. I didn’t mean to embarrass or actually hurt you.” She expressed, finally apologizing.

Quincey sighed in exasperation and threw his arm around her shoulders giving her a slight squeeze before releasing her. “Apology accepted…you boney bitch.” He teased.

Erdene rolled her eyes, “love you too twinkle toes.” Poppy smiled at her friends as Sandy reappeared at the table with their food.

Tora stabbed his fork into the last bite of his pumpkin pie as he listened to his three dinner companions joke easily between each other. He’d never admit it but he was really enjoying himself. Poppy brought such happiness into his life. Hell, he even enjoyed Erdene’s bickering with Quincey. Maybe things weren’t perfect, but they were better than they’d ever been for him.

~ ~ ~

Later that night as Tora cuddled Poppy in bed after another creepy film he asked her softly, “what was the fork thing about sweetheart?” Poppy rolled in his arms so they were chest to chest.

She grinned at him, “you mean Sandy’s costume?” he nodded, “it’s supposed to represent a very famous poem called ‘The Road Not Taken’ by Robert Frost. The most well-known line is _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I- I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference._ It’s a poem about deviating from the norm and being able to grow as a person because of it. Some people argue it is also meant to mean that taking a risk and going against the flow is more rewarding than assimilating and acclimatizing to what everyone else is doing.” She explained with a soft smile.

Tora pulled her in tighter, “so choosing to do the hard thing instead of the easy thing makes life worthwhile, like forgiving your friends even when you’re still pissed?” he asked.

Poppy nodded, “exactly, sometimes it’s good to do things that frighten us or make us uncomfortable every once and a while. It helps us grow and develop as people.”

Tora sighed and flipped onto his back, “don’t get how scaring yourself silly helps you grow as a person.” He expressed in confusion.

She giggled, “Oh no Tora, I like to scare myself because I like to feel my heart racing. It reminds me I’m alive. It thrills me. Like when you ride a roller coaster or get in the ring with an opponent that you’re not sure you can actually beat.” She grinned at the ceiling, reaching for his hand. “The poem is more about big life decisions, like taking a chance on a grumpy guy who you originally thought was a creep from the wrong side of town and being rewarded with the greatest love you’ve ever known for it.”

Tora smirked, turning his head to look at her. He supposed it was okay to say it now that she’d said it first. He squeezed her hand, “You’re the best road I’ve ever traveled Bobby.” She turned to smile at him, the real meaning of his words not lost on her.

She leaned in to kiss him, “You’re sweet, so next weekend is Halloween, I want to make spider hot dogs and carve pumpkins and then I want to watch the original ‘Halloween’ movie. You in?” Her eyes were glowing, soft with love for him and excitement for the month.

He smirked at her, “I’m down for whatever you want as long as you keep looking at me like that sweetheart. I like those October eyes.” When she gazed at him like that, he always felt a little less haunted.


End file.
